


Half bloods, assemble!

by sssssssim



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, frazel - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, half-bloods, gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hazel/Frank: Hoodie Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another drabble collection I'll forget to update, yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Frank gave Hazel his clothes, and one time she took them herself.

**_→One_ **

Even though most of the Legion treated them and Reyna as … superheroes, they still had their jobs.

So Hazel, after spending a week sleeping and healing, went back to her Camp Jupiter routine. She ran in the mornings, she trained, she went to classes, sometimes she even held some classes for other legionnaires. She made a point to play with the Mist every day, just to make sure she didn’t forget how to use it.

Frank and her, they both tried to get back to normal. Well, as normal as it was being at Camp Jupiter. Frank took his praetorship very seriously, Hazel was very proud of him, even though it meant they didn’t spend as much time together as they’d like. Still, Frank managed his time well, making sure to include Hazel-time in his day.

And even if praetors weren’t supposed to still do things like keeping watch at the boarders of camp, Frank still insisted to come with her. Hazel didn’t really mind.

But today, their shift was spent in a wet, cold mess. There was a storm, a constant pour of cold rain. Hazel started shivering after half an hour, but she refused Frank’s suggestion to go back and get someone else to stand watch. There was no way she was letting him abuse his position like that.

So Hazel stood guard, in the rain. She shivered and she said every curse word she knew at least twice. She let Frank hug her because it gave her a little bit of warmth.

But by the time that their shift was over and Frank ran with her to the baths, Hazel hated rain with a vengeance.

The warm bath helped immensely, and when Hazel stopped shivering, she was ready to fall asleep right there and then.

Reina interrupted her.

‘Frank’s waiting outside for you’, she said, putting down a stack of clothes. ‘He also thought you’d like something dry to change into.’

Hazel had the best boyfriend.

‘I don’t know about that’, Reyna tilted her head, amused. ‘But the fact that you seem surprised that you said that out loud, it makes me think that the rain got to your brain.’

‘Ugh’, Hazel agreed, making Reyna snort. She also urged her to get dressed and get some sleep, which sounded great to Hazel.

There were butterflies in her stomach as she put on Frank’s sweatpants, that were way too loose and long on her, but thankfully, Hazel was absolutely swimming in the t-shirt Frank gave her, a red one with some sort of sports team on it. She treated it as a dress, she’s seen girls wearing shorter dresses than this shirt was on her, so she used the sweatpants to wrap her wet hair up.

Reyna was laughing at her, but she didn’t say anything as she ushered Hazel out of the baths.

Frank was waiting for her outside, under a large purple umbrella. He blushed furiously after his eyes landed on Hazel, and she didn’t really know why, but she did kiss him quickly and thanked him for the clothes. He walked her back to her sleeping quarters with a hand around her shoulders so that they’d both fit under the umbrella.

She fell asleep surrounded by Frank’s scent and feeling very warm, despite the downpour that was still happening outside.

 

**_→Two_ **

When an Iris message appeared in front of her face during dinner the next evening, everybody stared at her. Understandable, really, the Romans weren’t used to Iris messages. But the fact that someone was calling her during dinner time, that meant it was probably important.

However, Hazel had no idea who was calling her.

The boy was about her age, with bright blonde hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. But he also had hard lines around them, like Jason did after a battle, and he was glaring at her.

‘Hazel’, the boy said.

‘Will’, Frank pushed his shoulder to Hazel’s, nodding at the boy in the Iris message. ‘Son of Apollo, healer at Camp Half-Blood’, Frank explained to her, and Will quickly waved it off.

‘Explanations later. Now, this is not a life or death situation, I’m pretty positive of that, but your brother’s being stupid again and-‘

‘Is he okay?’, Hazel interrupted, dread pooling in her stomach.

Will paused. ‘He is decently okay, but as I said, he’s being stupid and Jason’s not here and I could really use your help in talking some sense into Nico.’

He glared again. ‘Or possibly kicking his ass, maybe both.’

Hazel just blinked at Will, until Frank nudged her.

‘Of course!’, Hazel yelped. ‘I’ll uh… come as soon as possible. But, Will, how bad is he?’

The healer shook his head. ‘He’s not bad, that’s the problem.’

Hazel frowned, and Will sighed deeply, his expression turning soft.

‘He shadowtravelled to Seattle and back on a whisper from a zombie. It nearly killed him, again, but…’, Will smiled. ‘Nico saved a 7 year old girl from a empousa, but he’s a stubborn asshole and-‘

‘Okay!’, Hazel interrupted quickly, certain more sweat words would be coming. ‘I’ll be there as fast as I can.’

‘Thank you’, Will nodded once, before the Iris Message disappeared.

Hazel hadn’t noticed, but Reyna was now standing near their table, and she nodded at Frank, offering him a car.

‘If that’s alright’, Frank looked hesitantly at Hazel, ‘if I come as well.’

She was too concerned for Nico to even think of something else. In a daze, she packed a bag and some supplies and wordlessly got into the passenger seat next to Frank.

It was only when they were a hundred miles away from Camp Jupiter, when Frank touched her thigh and asked her what she was afraid of, did Hazel realize that it was exactly that, that she was afraid of how she’ll find Nico.

Hurt. Transparent. Unconscious. Suicidal. Unreasonable. Closed off. Hurt.

Frank listened to her, without saying anything. At one point, as they stopped at a light, he took off his hoodie and wordlessly gave it to Hazel. She wasn’t cold, but she put it on anyway, the simple gesture bringing her more comfort than any words would ever have. The green fabric looked good against her jeans.

Hours later, she fell asleep feeling too warm in his hoodie, with the background noise of Frank humming songs she didn’t know.

 

**_→Three_ **

Nico was okay, Will kept saying, but he didn’t _want_ to be okay. He didn’t want medical care, he didn’t want to be careful with how much he shadowtravelled, he didn’t want to take care of himself, not when it meant that he could help other demigods instead.

‘Nobile’, Will said. ‘And spectacularly stupid, considering you guys have done more than enough saving for a lifetime.’

Hazel agreed with Will, but not on everything. So despite his protests, she marched into the Infirmary, not caring about how everyone in it stared at her, and completely ignoring her brother’s shocked look, and the frightened quiver of his lips. Hazel also tuned out his and Will’s protests, and she got into bed next to Nico.

It was a tight fit, and it took a couple of seconds for Nico to relax and to hug her back, making themselves more comfortable on the tiny bed. Hazel was aware that Frank was talking in low tones with Will, but she didn’t care, she was too busy looking at her brother and searching his eyes for answers.

It was Frank that dragged the curtains around Nico’s bed, thus giving them some privacy. Before he left, though, he smiled at Nico and patted his knee, not as awkward as Hazel expected him to be.

‘I’ll bring you breakfast in the morning’, was all Frank said before leaving, but it made Nico take a jab at him, a lot amused and a little fond, and that made Hazel snap something back at him in defense of her boyfriend, and somehow, it got Nico talking.

They talked for a long while, a couple of hours, wrapped around each other, in hushed voices and tears falling liberally, but in the end, Nico admitted that he was going to have bad days like this, and that he’s going to need people to bring him out of it, people like Hazel and Jason. And Will, Hazel felt the need to add, just to see Nico get flustered.

Judging by how when she left, Will was the only other person awake in the Infirmary, clearly itching to check on Nico, Hazel didn’t think she was that far off on her assumption.

Frank was sleeping on the porch of the Big House. He must have been waiting for her, Hazel realized, and the sight of him, in pajama pants and his green hoodie, it made Hazel’s heart beat a little bit faster.

So she woke him up with sweet little kisses on the nose and cheeks, and she convinced him to stay away from Ares cabin landmines and sleep in Nico’s bed, since he wasn’t using it.

And when she turned her bag upside down looking for pajamas, Frank just hugged her, easily saying that she must have been too concerned for her brother to think straight about packing, so he gave her his hoodie again, covering his head with a pillow so that she could change.

 _What a dork_ , was Hazel’s first thought. _What a sweet dork_ was her second.

Frank deserved a proper good night kiss, so that is exactly what he got, and Hazel deserved a proper cuddle before going to bed, and Frank was more than happy to comply.

She didn’t mean to, but she fell asleep like that. On Nico’s bed, with her head on Frank’s shoulder and his arms around her.

The last thing she remembers is Frank putting the green hood over Hazel’s head, mumbling about _bit pretty hair in my face_.

 

**_→Four_ **

They stayed at Camp Half-Blood for a couple of days. Theoretically, to make sure that Nico was okay.

Practically, Frank wanted some time off from his praetor duties, Hazel wanted to meet Coach Hedge’s son, they both wanted to hang out with Nico, Hazel wanted to investigate Will, and both of them craved the entertainment that came from hanging around the Greeks.

It was all amazing, but the best thing was the child that Nico saved. Her name was Annabelle and she had the blondest hair Hazel has ever seen, and the same eyes as Will. Also, just as Will, she barely left Nico’s side.

While he stayed in the Infirmary, Annabelle was there more often than not, usually practicing her reading skills with Nico there to help her when she stumbled. And when Nico got out of the Infirmary, Annabelle used every moment she didn’t have class or camp activities scheduled to follow Nico around. The child was happy just to be in his presence, they didn’t always talk or play or anything. It was absolutely adorable, and Hazel loved to see her brother try to be indifferent to the bonde angel, but failing spectacularly. He called her _Bella_  and everyone else soon adopted the nickname, much to the child’s pleasure.

There was no surprise when Bella was claimed by Apollo. There was only Will yelling the loudest, lifting her up and onto his shoulders, and there was Nico, mumbling _of course_ under his breath, trying (and failing) to hide how pleased he was.

Hazel and Frank got to hang out quite a bit with Bella, because they hung out with Nico. Nobody minded the mini-blonde appendage that followed them around, because she was a calm child, and absolutely adorable.

So when Hazel was in the arena, teaching a few Aphrodite girls to fight with Roman weapons, she wasn’t surprised when Bella came along.

Hazel was, however, very surprised, when Bella gave her a jumper. It was gray and the collar was detached from the rest of the shirt in several places.

‘Frank said you were getting cold’, the child explained.

The Aphrodite girls all cooed, as Hazel looked wildly around. Bella helped her, pointing to the top of the arena, where sure enough, Frank was sitting, alongside Nico and Will.

Will was laughing hysterically, Nico was glaring at Frank and while Frank’s ears were very pink, he was smiling at Hazel.

He also winked at her, which made Hazel blush, which made the Aphrodite girls coo louder.

Hazel rolled her eyes while she put the jumper on (she really was a bit cold), and she wasn’t even surprised when there suddenly was a skeleton chasing the Aphrodite girls around.

That, of course, made Frank hurry down to Hazel’s side, ready to fight together even if he was currently a lion, it made Will start yelling at Nico to _stop doing underworldy stuff for the love of Hades you’ll kill yourself you dumbass_ , and it made Bella laugh at the skeleton and run after it.

Hazel just sighed, straightened up the too large sweater and gently petted Frank’s mane, mumbling about ridiculous Greeks and their shenanigans.

 

**_→Five_ **

When they got back to Camp Jupiter, Percy and Annabeth were waiting for them.

Hazel yelled and jumped to hug Annabeth, but Percy, in his excitement, blew up a water pipe and dowsed the girls in cold water.

They were both too shocked to do or say anything, even though Annabeth looked like she was about to yell.

Frank was the first to move, taking off his hoodie and quickly wrapping it around Hazel, pulling up the green hood and gently rubbing her hair with it.

Percy was quick to copy the move, but it wasn’t working as well on Annabeth as it was on Hazel, considering the blonde girl did, in fact, start yelling.

‘Oh, Hazel’, Frank said, gently kissing her temple, amused. ‘Must you always end up in my clothes? I’m running out of hoodies.’

‘Hey!’, she said, mildly, ‘you’re the one who keeps giving it to me.’

‘Cause my mother and grandmother raised me to be a good gentleman’, Frank didn’t even hesitate and really, Hazel couldn’t argue with that, so she just pulled Frank down for a quick kiss before running to the baths.

 

**_→Plus one_ **

Hazel woke up to the feeling of Frank running his fingers through her hair and his soft whispers in her ear.

‘I wouldn’t mind you sleeping here, sweetie, but it is technically against the rules. And Romans are a gossipy type, and you hate it when people gossip about you.’

It took a few seconds for Hazel to remember where she was. In Frank’s cabin, they were watching a movie with Annabeth and Percy. She must have fallen asleep, and she was now on Frank’s bed, and the Greeks were gone.

Hazel blinked at Frank a couple of times. Being a praetor, he got a cabin all for himself, and a king size bed too. There was enough space on the bed, but Frank was still laying down next to her, close enough that she could see beard hairs peeking through his skin.

‘Hi there’, he said softly, smiling in a way that always made Hazel feel better.

She hummed, not managing to say anything else. Children of the Underworld were not morning people.

Frank kept on smiling at her, quickly pressing his lips to the tip of her nose.

‘I don’t want to throw you out’, he really did sound remorseful, ‘but I have to.’

‘I know’, Hazel nodded, but she also wrapped her fingers around Frank’s neck and strongly pulled him to her.

He yelped, a bit, but didn’t oppose her, quickly getting his bearings and managing to move even closer to Hazel without crushing her with his weight.

It wasn’t the first time they kissed, not by a long shot.

It wasn’t the first time they kissed like this either, open mouthed with their tongues dancing together, slick and fast. It wasn’t the first time they kissed in a bed, Hazel laying down on her back and Frank over her, careful to rest his weight on his arms on either side of her head, careful to keep his legs apart from hers, careful to keep their chests separated.

It wasn’t the first time Hazel ran her fingers through his hair, scratched lightly at the back of his neck. It wasn’t the first time Frank hummed against her lips, nor the first time his fingers were gently tracing patterns on her hip and her upper arm.

It wasn’t the first time they kissed, but to Hazel, it felt like a first. Like something new and something so very important. Something warm, something happy, something she couldn’t live without, something she didn’t want to even think about living without.

Hazel has never been taught what love is. But there are things that are better self-taught, she realized now.

Frank pulled away slightly, enough to stop the kiss, enough for him to push his face to her hair. He loved doing that.

‘You really have to go, sweetie’.

The term of endearment was something relatively new, that Frank started using when she was the only to hear it. Hazel liked it.

So she kissed his cheek, and pushed him gently, until he was laying down on his back and Hazel was able to get out of bed.

Hazel stopped by his desk, hand outstretched towards the chair.

There was a cardigan on the back of the chair, a soft dark blue one that Hazel saw Piper wearing and she loved it so much, the other girl let her have it.

And on the chair was Frank’s hoodie. The dark green one, that Hazel didn’t give much thought before that first time she wore it. The one hoodie that was soft from wear, that had a small hole in the right elbow. The one that smelled like the generic detergent Camp Jupiter used, but also of the aftershave Frank started using.

Hazel took Frank’s hoodie, putting it on. The dark green color looked surprisingly well against her dark skin, and it probably made her hair seem brighter. It was amusingly large on her, going down past her thighs and she had to fold the sleeves three times in order for her fingers to peak through.

She felt good in it. Not just because it smelled like Frank, but because it made her feel safe, just like he did. And it was warm and comfortable and maybe, just maybe, it was the best thing she has ever worn.

‘Hazel’, Frank said hesitantly, ‘that’s mine.’

She looked at him over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows, doing her best to look playful. ‘It’s mine by now.’

Frank blinked slowly at her three times, but then he blushed, chuckling under his breath.

‘Fair enough’, he said, and Hazel grinned at him, bidding him a good night and running through camp, eager to go to sleep.

 

  ** _→Plus two: Nico_**

‘What in the name of Father are you wearing?’

Nico was glaring at her. He was two steps above her on the Big House porch, his arms crossed over his skull t-shirt, his belt buckle glinting in the sun.

His eyes were narrowed, his lips were pursed and Hazel thought that this was what a big brother was supposed to be: disapproving and glaring.

Still, she smiled, pushing her hands into the pockets of _her_ green hoodie.

‘It’s a hoodie, dumb-dumb’, Hazel told him. ‘You put it on when you’re cold.’

‘I know that’, Nico snapped. ‘But it doesn’t look like it's yours.’

Hazel shrugged. ‘It was Frank’s, at some point, but it’s mine now.’

Nico narrowed his eyes even further, and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by someone coming out of the Infirmary.

‘Oh, there you are’, Will said mildly, coming to their side. ‘Oh gods, Nico’, he snapped into doctor mode, ‘it’s like 60 degrees out and you’re wearing a t-shirt!’

He started pulling off the bright yellow hoodie he was wearing.

‘I don’t think you’re this dumb, really, I’ve seen you doing math with Chiron.’

Will kept grumbling under his breath, as he forcefully dressed Nico in his hoodie. The healer then went away to the mess hall for dinner, urging them to not be late.

In his wake, he left a shocked Nico. His jaw was dropped, his fists were clenched by his side, his cheeks, ears and neck were red and he was blinking very fast.

Hazel started laughing, and it made Nico snap out of it. He blushed even harder, but after Hazel managed to calm down, he tilted his head and looked at her curiously, wrapping his fingers around the hood’s string.

‘It’s my hoodie now?’

‘I don’t know’, Hazel grinned at him. ‘For my hoodie, I traded Frank a couple of kisses.’

Nico made some sort of noise at that, an alarmed wheeze that made her laugh pretty hysterically. Her brother seemed affronted by it, so he pushed her off the stairs (gently, of course) and made his way to the dining pavilion at an alarmingly high speed. Hazel followed him at a slower pace, still laughing.

When she got to the Hades table, Frank was already waiting for her, wearing a purple hoodie. Nico was sitting on the other side of the table, still wearing Will’s yellow hoodie and still blushing. Will was sitting next to him, now wearing a bright pink hoodie, seeming pretty proud of himself. Hazel sat down next to Frank, quickly placing her fingers in his.

Percy came next, and he didn’t immediately sit down, he just looked at the three of them first.

‘I didn’t know it was Hoodie Day.’

Hazel laughed the loudest at that.


	2. Nico/Will: Clothes sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Nico wore Will's clothes, and the first time Will wore Nico's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this is a fluffy get-together. The second part is filthy smut. I'm going to hell. I'm sorry. You don't have to read it.

**ΔΔΔ The first time Nico wore Will’s clothes ΔΔΔ**

The three days in the infirmary weren’t as bad as Nico thought they will be. Sure, everyone around kept staring at him, but the looks were more curious and, dare he say it, in awe than they were after the last war.

And sure, he had to go through several medical procedures each day (mostly involving an obnoxious amount of light and ridiculous hymns sang at him), but he felt himself getting better.

Really, it was somewhat of a miracle that he was still alive and corporal. So he was grateful for his infirmary stay.

Plus, Will made it a lot better than it could have been.

Nico blushed just thinking about it, about him. It was all so very new to him, the fact that he could so easily admit to himself _I have a crush on Will Solace_ , and the fact that even if he would say it out loud to his friends, no harm will come to him.

Meddling girls and teasing boys, sure, those were his friends, but they wouldn’t shun him out or worse.

That alone brought great relief to Nico. Even if Will wouldn’t reciprocate in a billion years, he didn’t mind. Over these past days, Will made it perfectly clear, that he wanted to be Nico’s friend. If that’s all they ever will be, Nico was okay with it.

But he couldn’t help but falling for the sunshine that was Will Solace. Quickly and all at once, Nico fell.

How couldn’t he, when Will spent all his free time next to Nico’s bed? Chatting easily, not pushing towards the still painful parts of the quest anyone else would have wanted Nico to talk about. The medic just casually and sincerely got to know Nico, and made sure the reverse happened as well.

By the time he was allowed to leave the infirmary, Nico knew he could add Will Solace to his still small list of ‘true friends’. He was very thankful and content in ignoring the skeletal butterflies that appeared in his stomach every time he laid eyes upon curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

**Δ**

There was a small part of Nico that still feared what will happen next.

He was staying at Camp, that was a promise he didn’t plan on breaking any time soon, but he couldn’t help but fear the outcome, considering what happened the last time.

Not short of a miracle, nothing like that happened.

People were friendly, overly so, clapping him on the shoulder and addressing him by name, with a grin and warmth in their eyes. Some of the newer campers all but begged him to teach a fighting class, and some of the older campers were enthusiastic about it.

And Will kept true to his promise, the promise of being Nico’s friend. No matter how swamped he was in the infirmary or with camp duties, Will made time for Nico every day. Even if it was a 10 minute coffee break during his shift or a 3 hour long walk down the strawberry fields, Will hung out with Nico every day.

So really, it shouldn’t have surprised Nico, when three weeks after his infirmary stay, Will asked him to the bonfire.

Nico frowned, staring at Will, not really comprehending it.

‘I don’t go to the bonfire.’

‘I know’, Will said, somewhat exasperatedly. ‘You’re missing out on some a+ happy fun times, that’s why I plan on dragging you to it.’

That had Nico relax and roll his eyes. ‘If you plan on dragging me, why did you bother asking me?’

Will batted his eyelashes, a fake innocent look on his face. ‘Alibi.’

Nico snorted, but his face fell quickly, and Will saw it.

‘Why don’t you like going to the bonfire?’

Nico looked away, but willed himself to answer. ‘Fire is not a good thing in Tartarus. And it still reminds me of Leo.’

Will swore under his breath at that, but he also put a comforting hand on Nico’s shoulder.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t realize … all that. I’m not going to drag you anywhere, I promise.’

Nico took a deep breath. ‘I wanna come’, he admitted. ‘I have to get over it eventually, right?’

He knew it was the right answer because Will grinned so wildly, the sun didn’t have anything on him.

**Δ**

The bonfire was a very different experience when nobody was actively hating you.

He sat by Jason and Piper, who were already sat next to the Apollo kids when Nico got there, so Will was close by. The smores were delicious, the singing wasn’t half bad even if Nico didn’t recognize most of the songs, and the fire didn’t hurt him as much as he expected it to.

As the singing died down, and Chiron left after reminding everyone that curfew was fast approaching, the campers started leaving. Jason and Piper bid him a cheerful goodnight, and after Will dumped his head councilor responsibilities on Kayla, he joined Nico on the log he was sitting on.

‘You good?’, was all he asked and Nico nodded, smiling at him.

Will smiled back easily, bumping their shoulders together and absently running his fingers over Nico’s knuckles.

‘Gods, you’re freezing’, Will all but yelped.

‘I’m fine’, Nico shrugged him off. And he was, cold didn’t bother him, never had.

Will missed the memo, because he took off his hoodie, revealing a sweater underneath and he glared at Nico for a full minute, until Nico relented and put on the dark green hoodie.

It was soft from wear and smelled like antiseptic and coffee, which was such an oddly appropriate way to describe Will Solace.

‘Green looks good on you’, Will winked, making Nico blush.

He always made Nico blush, with each fugitive touch and casual compliment.

Will bumped their shoulders again, but he didn’t move away this time. They stayed like that for a while, just watching the fire die down and they were the last campers to leave.

There weren’t any words exchanged, and when it was time to leave, Will got up and extended his hand to Nico. He took it, only hesitating for a beat, but when Will didn’t let go of it, Nico’s steps faltered.

Will still didn’t say anything, just tugged on his hand until Nico found it in himself to move again. Still without any words, Will walked Nico to his cabin, all the way up the stairs and to the door.

Nico started to unzip the hoodie, intend on giving it back. But Will stopped him with gentle hands cupping Nico’s.

When he looked up, the sun of Apollo was grinning widly, and because they were pretty close, Nico got a front row seat to the show of Will’s grin fading, and a soft smile replacing it, alongside a hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

He didn’t let go of Nico’s hands, and for his part, the son of Hades just sat there, unmoving, unblinking, unbreathing, looking at Will so intently, there was nobody else in the world.

‘Keep it’, Will finally said, voice lowered. ‘It looks better on you anyway.’

Nico shook his head, making Will’s smile turn into a smirk.

‘Fine. Then keep it, and you’ll pay me back for it later.’

‘You don’t seem like the type of guy who deals in money’, was what came out of Nico’s mouth, voice surprisingly clear despite the feverish dance his heart was going in his chest.

It was a good response, though, because it made Will’s smirk grow.

‘Right you are, Di Angelo. I don’t deal in money, so…’, he took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Nico’s fingers, where they were still wrapped around the hoodie’s zipper.

‘So keep the hoodie’, Will said, ‘and pay me back in kisses.’

A second passed. Then two and three, and Nico realized that Will wasn’t joking. He still hadn’t let go of his hands, and he was still looking at Nico, smiling softly and clearly waiting for something.

For the first time since they’ve gotten to know each other, Nico saw hesitation in Will’s eyes. Did he really think that Nico would push him away?

It was such a ridiculous thought, he wanted to shake Will and yell at him the situation until he understood it perfectly.

This was not the time, though, so all Nico did was nod and take a deep breath.

And sure enough, Will smiled just that bit wider, before he slowly leaned forward until their lips touched. It wasn’t long, and it wasn’t as earthshattering as Nico thought it would be. The kiss was a promise of something more, it was something that Nico will keep in his heart for the rest of his days, it was something he never let himself dream of.

The kiss was something that made him fall asleep with an idiotic grin on his face.

**Δ**

Nico turned up to breakfast the next day wearing Will’s hoodie.

Percy opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but Jason elbowed him in the stomach and thankfully, they both shut up. Even if Percy looked mildly confused and Jason looked weirdly ecstatic.

Looking towards the Apollo table, Nico saw that every one of the campers who sat there were talking one over the other, and in the mist of it all, Will was smiling at Nico, blushing furiously.

‘Dude’, Percy said, with feeling, finally figuring it out.

Nico just shrugged at him, and winked at Will before starting to work on his breakfast, in hopes of wiping the smile off his face.

 

**ΔΔΔ The first time Will wore Nico’s clothes ΔΔΔ**

The past three years have been pretty damn good, Will thought as he was getting ready.

There haven’t been any wars or apocalypses, nothing besides that whole ordeal with his father, but even that was _mild_ , compared to everything else.

Will’s past three years were filled with small injuries from Capture the Flag, with loud summers when the camp was filled to the brim, with relaxing winters with silent breakfasts, with weeklong visits to Camp Jupiter, with laughter and good memories.

And Nico. These past three years were filled with Nico and today, he and Will were celebrating their anniversary. Neither of them wanted to make a big deal out of it, both of them feeling like their relationship was more than a tally in a calendar, but Chiron cornered them. Out of literally nowhere, the centaur casually mentioned that should they need it, he’d grant them permission to break curfew Friday night.

So here they were. They were going out on a proper date, in New York. First, they’ll see a show (to please Will), then they’d have dinner at an Italian restaurant (to please Nico) and after that they’d figure out what else they wanted to do. Will wasn’t feeling excited, not really, he was feeling happier than ever and so very contempt with the way his life turned out.

‘Solace!’, one of his brothers yelled, breaking him out of his thoughts. ‘Your Ghost Prince in shining armor awaits!’

Will snorted before he caught himself, even as he heard Nico groan outside of the cabin.

Still, he was smiling as he made his way outside, and he smiled wider when he saw that while Nico was wearing his usual black skinny jeans with his skull belt, he was also wearing a crisp dress shirt, a dark green that looked wonderful against his skin. And, a voice that sounded like Piper ringed in the back of Will’s mind, a dark green that matched the gray shirt Will was wearing.

‘You look as good as I do’, Will grinned, making Nico blush as he was rolling his eyes.

He also extended a hand towards Will. ‘Come on, or we’ll be late.’

He gladly took it and let Nico drag him away, both of them ignoring the obnoxious catcalls of the entire Apollo cabin.

**Δ**

They saw _Wicked,_ which was an experience. Will had seen it before and he knew the songs by heart, but Nico had no idea what the show was about going in.

It became clear, early on, that Nico had seen the Wizard of Oz movie, but his reactions were something that Will took great interest in. Nico wasn’t an openly expressive person on a normal day, but tonight, his eyes were wide, his jaw was dropped more often than not, and his hand was tightly grasped in Will’s.

‘I didn’t hate it’, he said when it was over, and Will knew it was great praise coming from Nico.

They had to walk a couple of blocks to the restaurant, but neither of them minding stretching their legs, walking hand in hand and chatting easily.

The Italian restaurant that Nico chose looked very expensive, making Will falter but then his boyfriend grinned and pulled out a black credit card, saying that their dinner was going to be on his father.

It was a lovely dinner, the food was delicious and even if Nico ate his weight in pasta, he still insisted on ordering desert. With that, their waiter brought them each a half-filled glass of wine with a pinch of nectar, with a wink and a request to not tell their parents.

After that, they just wandered around New York. Still holding hands, but with the top of their shirts unbuttoned, still chatting easily, not tired even though it was close to 1AM, and Will was still so very contempt with the way his life turned out.

Especially when Nico stopped him in the middle of the street, just so he could give him a sweet and lingering kiss.

**Δ**

Jules-Albert drove them right to the Camp borders, but Will didn’t even have time to get out of the car before darkness swept over him.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of the Hades cabin, all the lights off except for the one in the bathroom and Nico was smiling sheepishly at him.

Will glared. ‘Are you going to pass out on me?’

‘Nope’, Nico extended his hand easily. Will took it and after a quick examination he determined that his boyfriend was fine, it was a short shadow jump.

Nico was also looking at Will expectedly, a twinkle in his eyes.

‘You know’, Will tilted his head, not really letting go of Nico’s hand, ‘when Chiron said we could break curfew, I’m pretty sure this isn’t what he had in mind.’

Nico hummed softly at that. ‘You’ll go back to yours later.’

‘Oh’, Will lifted his eyebrows, ‘and what will I do till then?’

Nico just shook his head, rolling his eyes. He also pulled Will to his bed and, quite forcefully, shoved him on it.

They haven’t done a lot of sex stuff. They were both still fairly young and dealing with a lot of things inside their heads. And even though by this point it was hard to remember, Nico was born in a different time, and the sort of intimacy needed for sex didn’t come easily to him.

Will didn’t mind it. He didn’t need sex, and while he wanted it, he was never going to push Nico for it.

So they haven’t had sex or anything close to it. They’ve kissed a lot, they’ve taken off their shirts every now and then, they snuggled together in the same bed on the nights when Chiron was off with his Party Ponies, and in the past months, there have been a couple of occasions in which they had shamelessly rutted their hips together, but without any finality.

Now, though, Nico looked like a man on a mission. Will wanted to question it, but before he got the words out, Nico was sprawled on top of him, straddling his hips and bringing their lips together.

It started off slow, but the kiss quickly sped up when Nico’s fingers traced Will’s jaw before getting buried in the mess of his curls. Will’s hands instinctively went up to Nico’s thighs, and when that happened, he felt Nico smile against his lips before opening them up.

The kiss still sped up, and the first time Will groaned into it, Nico stopped the kiss. Briefly, just enough for him to pull Will into a sitting position and take off his shirt, mumbling about stupid buttons all the while.

‘You too’, Will mumbled against Nico’s neck, hands already moving swiftly over the buttons.

When Nico pushed Will back down onto the bed, when their chests collided in a shock of warm skin against cold one, when Nico started kissing him again, fast and somewhat demanding, Will’s hands went to Nico’s ass.

Nico hummed in approval at that, gently moving Will’s head so that he could place kisses on his neck.

This went on for a couple of minutes, time in which Will shivered and bit on his lower lip to keep himself from groaning. He wasn’t idle, though, his hands tracing patterns on Nico’s back, he scratched at his thighs, he pushed his hands into Nico’s back pockets and grabbed fistful of flesh.

It was maybe a bit too forceful, Will absently thought, but the way Nico moaned against his neck made it clear that his boyfriend didn’t mind.

In retaliation, though, Nico bit on Will’s neck, which shot a shiver through his entire body.

Nico didn’t pull away, instead he licked on the mark he left then kissed it gently.

‘I’m sorry’, he whispered against Will’s skin and Will couldn’t really speak, so he just shook his head and pulled at Nico’s hair, until he got the idea and went in for another kiss.

When Nico started moving his hips against Will’s, he gasped a bit, but made no move to stop him or stop the kiss.

When Will was just about to run completely out of air, Nico moved to kiss and lick at his neck again. And his collarbone. And chest. And ribcage. And stomach.

His hands hovered over the button of Will’s jeans, and he raised an eyebrow, a silent question that Will still wasn’t able to answer properly.

So he said a raspy ‘you first’ which made Nico smirk. But he listened, and he took off his shoes and jeans before helping Will out of his.

Will stared, unbashful. Nico was as hard as he was and the skull patterned boxer briefs he was wearing did nothing to hide it.

Still, he willed his brain to function properly,  stopped himself from saying something completely stupid, willed himself to look up into Nico’s eyes.

‘Is there anything in your wardrobe that you don’t have a skull version of?’

Nico snorted at that, shaking his head.

‘A scarf’, he deadpanned, before pointing to one of the pillows on the bed. ‘Gimme that’.

Will obliged, confused on what he wanted to do. He expected Nico to come back into bed with him, hoped he’d lie on top of him and maybe he’d let Will flip them over.

That isn’t what happened.

Nico took a deep breath and hugged the pillow close to his chest. Then, he gently pulled apart Will’s knees, his feet still on the floor.

Will was still confused, but it all evaporated when Nico let the pillow fall on the floor, between Will’s feet, and he knealt on it.

Nico didn’t look away from Will’s face.

He knew he looked shocked beyond belief, he knew his cheeks and his neck were red, he knew his hands were trembling where he was supporting himself on his elbows.

Nico put his hands on Will’s hips, hooking one finger under the waistband of his bright yellow boxers briefs.

‘Okay?’, Nico whispered.

‘Are you-‘

‘Sure?’, Will’s boyfriend interrupted with a smile. He also placed a very gentle kiss on his thigh. ‘I’m very sure.’

Will could only nod and not blink as Nico hooked more fingers in his boxers and pulled them down.

He couldn’t look away from Nico’s face. His blush was visible even with the little light coming from the bathroom, but Will’s eyes were adjusted enough to the darkness by now. So he saw, clearly, the way Nico bit on his lower lip, the way he blinked slowly, eyes not moving away from Will’s dick.

Nico clicked his tongue, a curious sound and wrapped his fingers around Will, gently moving them up and down.

Will didn’t groan or gasp or call Nico’s name, he just stopped breathing.

But when Nico hummed and his hand was replaced with his tongue, Will gasped so loud he thought the entire camp heard him.

Nico just hummed again. He looked so… calm. Will’s dick was in his mouth, his tongue was curiously lapping at the head and sucking it off, but Nico looked perfectly calm and collected.

He was making Will’s everything collapse into itself, and Nico looked as what he was doing was completely normal.

‘Gods’, Will breathed out.

Nico locked eyes with him and he winked, not once pulling his lips away.

At one point, Will made himself sit up in bed. Nico paused his movement, taking his lips off with a filthy pop, looking curiously up at Will.

He didn’t say anything, he just moved one of his feet until it touched Nico’s, propped himself up with just one hand behind his back, and used his other hand to run his fingers over Nico’s lower lip.

It was red and swollen and shiny and delicious. Will kissed it gently.

‘You can stop’, he whispered against Nico’s lips.

‘Don’t want to’, he answered easily, stopping the kiss in order to get back to the task at hand.

Will quickly became a mess, certain he was never going to recover. He kept running his hand through Nico’s curls and down his neck and he thought that he will never forget this till the day he dies. He will always remember vividly this moment, it will be burned into his brain.

It didn’t take long until he was desperately tugging at Nico’s hair, trying to pull him off, whimpering his name.

Nico understood and pulled his lips away, quickening the pace of his hand just so. Will whimpered again and pulled at Nico’s shoulders until he was close enough to kiss, but even so, Nico’s hand did not stop moving.

Will came with a moan muffled against Nico’s lips, over his thighs and Nico’s chest.

He collapsed back on the bed, spent and breathing heavily, blinking quickly at the ceiling, still unable to wrap his head around what just happened.

Nico wiped him off with something, and when Will managed to look up, Nico had a satisfied smirk on his face as he was wiping his chest with what looked like Will’s shirt.

It was the smirk that did it. Will groaned and pushed himself up the bed, until his back hit the headboard.

Nico was just watching him with a raised eyebrow.

‘Take them off’, Will spared a look at Nico’s underwear, ‘and come here.’

Nico did as asked, seemingly amused. After he settled himself comfortably in Will’s lap, he wrapped his fingers around Will’s curls and smiled.

‘Hi’.

That, for some reason, made Will blush furiously. Hoping Nico wouldn’t notice, he surged for a kiss that wasn’t neither sweet nor gentle.

When his hands found Nico’s ass, the boy started moving his hips, trying to find some friction. Will didn’t let him, wrapping a hand around his dick in sync with scratching his back.

Nico moaned against his lips and it only prompted Will.

He lost himself in it, really. In the way Nico felt in his arms, in the way he would moan when Will would touch his ass, the way he started trembling, the way he wasn’t able to kiss Will anymore at some point.

Nico kept pulling at Will’s hair, hips jerking forward in sync with the movement of Will’s hand. He moaned every now and then, short bursts of sound that seemed to be pulled out of his throat, especially when Will would run his tongue over his neck or collarbone.

When he came, Nico stilled completely, dug his fingers into Will’s shoulders and closed his eyes tightly.

He opened them after, looking at Will with wide, shocked eyes.

It was ridiculous, Will thought, considering what those eyes were looking at a couple of minutes ago.

He kissed Nico slowly this time, and he melted completely into Will’s arms. After a while, Will maneuvered Nico until he was lying on the bed and he cleaned them up this time with what was definitely his ruined gray shirt.

Will flung Nico’s pajamas pants in his general vicinity, and he put on a pair of Nico’s sweatpants before snuggling up in bed with his boyfriend, covering them both with the blankets.

‘Love you’, Nico whispered sleepily, and Will kissed his forehead before repaying the sentiment.

Yeah, his life turned out pretty great.

**Δ**

Children of Apollo always woke up with the sunrise, and he had an early shift in the infirmary. Plus, if he’d hurry up, Will would make it back to his cabin before anyone woke up and realized he wasn’t there.

So even if he really wanted to spend the day in bed, Will left a note for Nico, put on the first clean tshirt he found and made his way to the Apollo cabin.

Children of Apollo always woke up with the sunrise, except after nights in which they have sex. Will learned this the hard way, when he opened the door to the cabin and found all of his siblings out and about.

And sure enough, they stared at him.

‘What the hell are you wearing?’, Kayla whispered, completely repulsed.

Will knew how he looked. Like he slept only a handful of hours, with his hair a mess and with a couple of bruises on his neck.

Will looked down. He was wearing Nico’s dark gray sweatpants, his own dress shoes and a black tshirt with a skull on it. Underneath it, the words ‘the dead are always dtf’ were on it. Will had a vague memory of a blushed Nico saying that Leo got him a shirt for his birthday but he was never in a million years going to wear it.

‘Crap’, Will sighed, just as chaos erupted in the Apollo cabin. There was laughter, there were catcalls and lewd jokes, there were girls begging for details and boys genuinely curious of how Nico was in bed.

Will ignored all of them.

He also wore the t-shirt to breakfast, pleased to see that Nico grinned when he saw it, not so pleased to have Leo sitting at their table and making an impressive number of sex puns.


	3. Nico/Will: A very Hades visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades pops up during dinner at Camp Half-Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about Nico with little demigods.

Camp Half-Blood was a peaceful thing outside of the summer months.

Well, that was an overstatement. But it was calmer, only two dozen campers running around. The activity calendar wasn’t as cramped, regular classes like math and physics sneaked their way through, but still, the campers had a lot more time for themselves.

Nico loved it. He loved Camp every other time, but now, he felt just a little bit happier than usual. He had more time to spend with Will, he even got to redesign his cabin. Chiron insisted on teaching him classes, but he didn’t even mind those, or the homework that followed.

Everyone was a lot mellower, Capture the Flag was actually fun instead of dangerous, and nobody really cared about the sitting rule in the mess hall.

So here Nico was, during spring break, at dinner. He was at a table with Annabeth and Percy (who were visiting for their holiday), Will, Kayla and another one of their siblings, a 7 year old called Macy.

Nico was the first one to notice it, probably, the way the air shimmered a bit around him, the way the temperature dropped a couple of degrees before spiking up to too hot.

Next, he heard Macy scream, terrified, looking at something behind him.

Nico was the only one who didn’t pull out his weapon. Percy had Riptide drawn instantly, Annabeth was clutching her dagger, Will and Kayla produced bows and quivers somehow, and everybody else at dinner was equally armed.

‘Stop!’, he yelled, quickly standing up, but not facing the way everyone was looking at, he was still looking at the campers, his arms raised in a placating manner.

‘Stand down!’, he said a bit more subdued. ‘It’s just my father.’

There was a pause that settled around the few tables occupied in the dining pavilion. Percy was the first one to lower his weapon, and everyone else soon followed.

‘Your daddy is scary’, Macy said, making everyone stare at Hades with horrified expressions.

Everyone except for Nico, who smiled at the child. ‘To be fair, it’s kinda in his job description.’

‘Oh right’, Macy grinned. ‘We learned that in Greek History last week!’

Everybody was still staring, horrified, at Hades. Nico rolled his eyes.

‘Calm down, everyone. I’m sure he’s not here to smite us all. Right?’

He finally turned to look at his father. It was spectacularly weird, seeing him in the middle of the dining hall at Camp Half-Blood, but Hades was as Nico has always knonw him.

Too tall and too muscular, too pale with too black and too long hair. Dressed in the usual black robes with evil souls threaded through them, but now with a new beard, that made him look even more… terrifying. Nico understood his fellow campers, really, but it has been a very long time since he was scared of his father.

Especially when he was looking around curiously, a small frown between his eyebrows, fingers absently scratching at the large black hell hound sitting by his side.

‘Riiiiiiight?’, Nico drawled out again, struggling to grab his father’s attention.

‘Oh no’, he finally said, looking to Nico. ‘Of course not, had I wanted you dead, I wouldn’t have gone through the trouble to actually coming here.’

Nico rolled his eyes. ‘So why _are_ you here?’, he couldn’t help but whine. ‘Please tell me there isn’t another ridiculous apocalypse looming.’

‘Dude, don’t jinx it!’, Percy whispered angrily.

Nico ignored him, but Hades’s eyes flicked over to him, albeit briefly.

‘I have some business to discuss with Chiron’, Hades said somewhat causally.

Nico narrowed his eyes. ‘Well Chiron’s not here, as you can see.’

Hades scoffed at his sarcasm, and then he just blinked at him for a couple of times.

‘Fine’, Nico said, finally making his way to his father. ‘I’ll take you to him.’

Still, he didn’t do that immediately. Instead he flicked Hades’s hand away from the hell hound’s head, replacing it with his own. The dog panted happily, barking once and moving to lick at Nico’s neck.

He heard Will gasp, but he ignored it.

She was pretty small for a hell hound, almost three times smaller than Mrs. O’Learly, bringing her up to the size of a normal Rottweiler. And she had a soft spot for Nico, which was easily reciprocated, even more so after Hades let him name her.

‘Hey Percy?’, Nico finally said, getting a weak ‘Yeah?’ as a response.

‘Could you take Lady to the arena? So she can play with Mrs. O’Leary?’

‘Uhhh-‘, was Percy’s response.

‘It’ll be fine’, Nico said, finally detaching himself from Lady. ‘They know each other.’

Hesitantly, Percy made his way to them. He looked mildly afraid, which was something Nico didn’t get to witness very often these days.

He scratched Lady’s head again. ‘Go with Percy, girl. Don’t eat anybody and don’t cause too much destruction.’

Lady barked once and happily wriggled her tail, going as far as licking Percy’s hand, much to his displeasure.

‘Let’s go’, Nico finally told his father, who was frowning profoundly.

‘Will they ever stop staring?’

Nico turned around and sure enough, all the campers were still staring, displaying various levels of shock. Some of them still seemed afraid, some of them seemed disturbed. Will looked concerned. Maya was the only one staring with something like awe. She was new to camp, this was probably the first time she ever saw a god.

Nico snorted. ‘Probably not.’

He also started walking, and his father followed wordlessly.

They were silent until they left the dining pavilion, but Nico couldn’t find it in himself to not scoff.

‘Was that really necessary? You scared the little ones.’

There was a slight smirk on Hades’s lips. ‘I also scared the bigger ones.’

‘Yeah, okay’, Nico sighed.

They were silent for another few steps.

‘What’s wrong?’, Nico hated the hesitance in his voice. ‘You wouldn’t have come here yourself if it wasn’t important.’

Hades hummed. ‘It is important, but there isn’t anything wrong.’

Nico didn’t believe him. Hades laughed, a bark of laughter, probably directed at Nico’s scowl.

‘I’m thinking of doing some renovations in the Underworld, and I want Chiron’s opinion on them. Actually, you should be there as well.’

That didn’t explain anything, Nico thought, but at least he’ll get an explanation eventually.

He didn’t speak much, as his father and Chiron discussed matters in the Big House living room. Hades wanted to make special accommodations for demi-gods, old deaths and future ones. It was a great idea, and Chiron was weirdly emotional about it, but he was quick to tell Hades that Nico and Hazel should both get a say in it. Hades smirked like that has been his intention all along.

When they walked out of the Big House, Will was waiting outside with Macy. He still looked mildly spooked and concerned, while Macy looked shy clutching tightly to her sibling's hand.

Hades was looking at them curiously, as he made his way to their side, Nico following close by.

‘I wanted to apologize for what I said, Mr. Hades’, Macy said in a small voice, looking at him with big eyes. ‘I didn’t mean to offend you when I said you were scary.’

Hades was looking at her like she was an interesting art piece in a museum.

‘I wasn’t offended, little one’, he finally said. ‘It was a compliment, from where I’m standing.’

Macy shook her head. ‘It was still rude, and I’m sorry.’

Hades seemed to ponder this, looking from Macy, to Will, to Nico.

‘Apology accepted’, he finally said, amusement finally seeping through.

Then, he turned to look at Nico. ‘Apollo spawns?’

Nico snorted, despite himself. He also nodded.

Hades turned back to Macy and Will. ‘Your father has never been this adorable.’

Macy giggled, and Will was biting his lower lip to keep from laughing.

It died down when Hades turned to glare at him, making both Will and Nico tense.

‘Why haven’t you come to our monthly dinners yet?’

Nico groaned, but Will relaxed, going as far as smiling.

‘My boyfriend thinks it will be too awkward.’

Nico made another noise because of the term Will kept insisting on using, but he didn’t manage to actually say anything.

‘Nonsense’, Hades waved a dismissive hand. ‘ Zhang has already been twice and he survived.’, he raised an eyebrow. ‘You aren’t going to let _Zhang_ upstage you, are you, Will Solace?’

Will barked a delighted laugh. ‘No, I will not! Especially now that I have an invitation. Honestly, sir, I’ve been bugging Nico about it for months.’

Nico whined again, highly aggravated by the fact that his father and his boyfriend were teaming up against him. This will end horribly, he knew it, he could see it in the way Will was grinning at him and Hades was smirking at him.

‘Well’, the lord of the Underworld said, tilting his head. ‘Thank you for your help’, he told Nico, ‘I’ll see you soon’, he told Will, and then he winked at Macy, before looking back to Nico.

‘You want to keep Lady for a couple of days?’

‘Yes!’, he yelled excitedly before he could stop himself.

Hades disappeared with a chuckle, in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

‘Your dad’s pretty cool’, Macy said, letting go of Will's hand in order to grab Nico’s.

Her and Will were the only ones allowed to do that. Hazel too, but she wasn’t here right now.

Nico sighed, gently tugging Macy towards the arena, where Lady was waiting.

Will was grinning happily by his other side, and he wrapped an arm around Nico’s shoulders as they walked.

‘Yeah’, Will snorted, ‘your dad’s pretty cool. And he likes me!’

He was very excited about this fact. Nico sighed.

It wasn’t bad, he thought. Not at all. He just had to keep up appearances and act like it was the most horrible thing that ever happened to him. It didn’t work, considering Will snickered and stole a quick kiss.


End file.
